Aristar Redstone
Aristar Redstone is the current Head of the Redstone lineage and the last surviving Wizard of two parenting Wizards. He is often regarded as the "Father of all Wizards" as all modern Wizards in the Dulcedomum are descendants of his bloodline. However, despite this lucrative title, Aristar's behavior and general upfront demeanor often suggests anything but regality and he is often dismissed by those who hardly know him as a "childish idiot" who merely likes to play tricks and have a laugh. He doesn't seem to mind these observations, however, and sometimes encourages them, if only just for a laugh on their misunderstandings later. The story has not revealed much about Aristar's achievements lately, but it is known he is a very powerful Wizard (strong enough to knock away lesser leveled apprentices with a mere summoning of a wind transportation spell), has been sought by Dragons for counsel in land disputes, and has befriended a few magical beings (among them is St. Nicholas, the snow demon.) He is possibly most well known for, however, wooing and marrying a Knight who had sworn and made several attempts on his life over the course of a year. Their children, all Spirit Born, are all powerful Wizards in their own right and often make appearances in Dulcedomum, two being teachers themselves. Characterisation Appearance At 5'10" Aristar is often described by many who first see him (to his dismay) as a man with no "exceptional physical qualities" about him that suggest his abilities or persona. Many times, jokes are even tossed about his baldness or his pact marks that look like eyeshadow over his eyes. However, it's also known that he used to possess rich brown hair, not unlike his son's Samuel's, and even after he lost it permanently still attracted many lovers over time. Personality Magical Abilities By following the spell system of Dulcedomum, it can be concluded that he has 384 spells. (128 Spirits multiplied by 3, the amount of spells one can learn per spirit.) But, like all the other Masters, not all of them have been revealed. Like all Wizards, Aristar is also limited to the timing of spells- meaning, because a Wizard's spells are more powerful than a Guardians, it takes him longer to caste a spell than it does for a Guardian of his level to caste an ability of equal intensity. Like with all spells and abilities, this also varies dependant on the users level and the level of the spell/ability being produced. Known Spells (As of now) Fire *Inferno- One of the hardest fire spells to learn, Feu as his energy source allows Aris to burn one from the inside out. Details about this spell are still obscure as it's not something Aristar uses often. *Flame Riding- Instant transportation through flame. Even something as small as a candle flame will grow with size and safely transport Aristar from one area to another. Can only transport a single person and is useless if there is no flame in an area to emerge from. *Fire Twisters- Tendrils of flame will twist around Aristar's forearms and can be directed at a foe, slamming into them with damaging flames. Has a limited range of how far it can hit- but that range is unknown. *Fire Breath- Flame can be breathed out, much like a dragon. (It should be noted that Aristar's desendant, Gordy, also inherited this spell.) Water *Flood- Blankets of rain will fall from the skies, instantly creating a flood inside of an area. (It should be noted that Aristar's son, Blaise, also inherited this spell.) *Bubble Fortress- Encases targets in an unpoppable bubble that will only fall with Aristar wills it. They are able to breathe, but unable to move outside the bubble and it's place. Those of a higher levels are capable of escape after some deliberation. *Splash- Can push back those with a wave of water directed by Aristar's hand. Can not be used in an area without water. *Bubble Morphs- Can morph water droplets that change shape and move in directions that Aristar wills it. A completely useless spell in combat, it's something he usually only uses to impress kids.(It should be noted that Aristar's descendant, Simon, inherited a spell similar to this.) *Clammy Hands- Can freeze the flesh of his hands to icy temperatures that, when used in it's final form, can spread on any whom he touches with them. (It should be noted that Aristar's son, Samuel, also inherited this spell.) Wind *Wind Tunnel- Creates an opening in the breezes that can transport multiple people and himself to different locations. It is limited to only areas of a single dimension and takes longer to summon if greater wind is needed to transport a larger amount of people. *Wind Barrier- Swift lashings of wind create a barrier around Aristar's body, protecting him from a certain number of hits by outside forces. It can also push back those who strike at him. Earth *Gaea Rises- By pulling the soil and stone from the area surrounding him and rising it in an upward direction, Aris is capable of raising mountains. A spell of this massive effect upon the area can obviously take a lot out of him, and will leave him tired after for some time. Light *Healing Touches- The tips of his fingers begin to glow, and stroking touches can heal damaged skin, broken bones, and internal bleeding. Can not heal wounds inflicted by the healer. *Lucem- Light expells from Aristar's hands, twisting into glowing symbols that shoot forward and slams into an opponent. Can be particularly devestating against Shadow Users. Family and Friends Dagur Aristar's best friend and husband, he is the man that the Wizard trusts the most of anyone in the Dulcedomum universe. Even splitting duties between the two of his title as Head of the Family, Aristar First Generation Dagur and Aristar had twenty children, eighteen of which survive today and are seen within Dulcedomum. Each have Spirits History